SGB
by Tite Ham
Summary: Ma première fic sur cette série ! [Rikkaidai content] Seiichi Yukimura se réveille un matin avec d’étranges picotements. ENJOY et bonne lecture ! [angst...].


Auteur : Isa (silencebleuvoila.fr)

Genre : sap, parcelle de vie

Résumé : Seiichi Yukimura face à la réalité de sa condition.

Merci à Sapin pour sa correction ! Ma prochaine sera moins triste, promis XD

**SGB – le Syndrome de Guillain Barré**

Seiichi fixa la première marche puis ferma les yeux.

Il s'était réveillé à son heure habituelle vers sept heures moins vingt. Il avait voulu se lever pour aller prendre une douche quand il avait rapidement réalisé que son poignet gauche lui faisait mal. Oh pas une douleur très sévère comme lorsqu'il s'était démis l'épaule trois années auparavant mais un fourmillement irritant qui ne semblait vouloir partir. Il l'avait mis sur le compte de sa position lorsqu'il dormait. Mais d'habitude cela passait, pourtant il pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose. Or, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait ainsi. Cela devenait fréquent, assez fréquent pour qu'une légère inquiétude lui serra la gorge. Il s'était finalement levé et s'était lavé rapidement. Les fourmillements avaient fini par s'estomper et il avait respiré plus librement. Cela devait être son imagination, il ne devait pas s'en faire pour si peu. Il avait enfilé son uniforme puis était repassé par sa chambre pour prendre son sac de sport.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait en haut des escaliers. Et pour une raison indéfinie, il hésitait. Dix marches, il n'y avait que dix marches à descendre et il ne parvenait pas à faire le premier pas. La peur s'était emparée de lui. Une peur complètement injustifiable et stupide. La veille, sa jambe droite l'avait lâché, sans préavis. Plusieurs jours auparavant c'était sa cheville gauche. Et ces fourmillements qui l'attaquaient au réveil…

Il fixa les marches, tentant de se raisonner. Ce n'était que des coïncidences. Il avait dû trop forcer à l'entraînement après son arrêt maladie, deux semaines auparavant. Une grosse angine qui l'avait cloué au lit. Il s'était vite remis et avait pu reprendre l'entraînement quotidien mais ces picotements commençaient à se faire trop fréquent. Et il ne parvenait pas à faire de lien avec sa précédente maladie. Il s'était senti en pleine forme et complètement reposé. Il faisait régulièrement son jogging chaque soir. Il avait repris ses habitudes, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir suivre.

Le cœur battant étrangement vite, il s'assit sur la première marche. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il pouvait entendre du bruit parvenir de la cuisine. Sa sœur devait sans doute préparer leur petit déjeuné. Ses parents avaient déjà dû quitter la maison pour leur travail. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Il commençait à perdre pied, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il était le capitaine du Rikkaidai et il devait les mener à leur troisième victoire. S'il devenait trop émotionnel il ne parviendrait jamais à les tenir, surtout Kirihara. Penser à son petit prodige fit revenir un sourire à ses lèvres. Il ne s'entendait pas forcément bien avec la petite peste mais les qualités de joueur du brun n'étaient pas à remettre en question et il se faisait un véritable plaisir à contrôler son évolution, même s'il savait que parfois ses commentaires abrupts blessaient son amour-propre. Mais Kirihara deviendrait le pilier de Rikkaidai l'année suivante et il se devait de le former. Il avait aussi repéré des premières années prometteurs et il devrait faire rapidement un match de sélection, si possible avant les Préfecturales. Il revint au moment présent quand la voix de sa petite sœur s'éleva :

« Oni-chan, le petit déjeuné est prêt ! ».

Il se mordit les lèvres et se leva en douceur. Son sac en bandouiller, il attrapa la rambarde d'une main ferme et commença sa descente avec lenteur. Il mit une minute complète pour atteindre le sol au lieu des cinq secondes habituelles. Arrivé en bas, un soulagement palpable le traversa et il se réprimanda. Il devait cesser de se faire des scénarios! Ce n'était que des fourmillements qui passaient très rapidement…

oOo

Seiichi se laissa tomber sur un des bancs le sourire aux lèvres. L'entraînement était quasiment achevé et tous ses joueurs étaient en pleine forme. Les réguliers se donnaient vraiment à fond et il avait bon espoir que son équipe remporte à nouveau les prochains matchs.

Il n'avait rien eu de spécial depuis sa crise le matin même. Aucun trouble de quelque sorte que ce soit, et ce simple fait le soulageait. Ce devait être des coïncidences, rien de plus. Il tourna la tête vers des premières années qui ramassaient quelques balles et avisa son vice-capitaine qui le fixait avec sévérité. Genichirou avait toujours l'air sérieux. Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait rarement vu perdre cet air austère. Cela devait sans doute venir de son éducation et de sa formation de kendo. Malgré leur caractère opposé, ils s'étaient rapidement entendus et avec Renji ils avaient formé un trio d'excellence qui avait permis à Rikkaidai de gagner sans difficulté les deux derniers championnats des Nationales. Il les appréciait autant l'un que l'autre malgré leur rivalité de début d'année. C'était lui qui avait obtenu le poste de capitaine après avoir réussi à les vaincre. Mais parfois il se demandait si ces yeux sombres qui le scrutaient avec attention ne s'étaient pas laissés battre.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher et s'étira les muscles sans le quitter du regard.

« Hé bien, l'équipe est en pleine forme, tu ne trouves pas ? ».

Le brun acquiesça en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Kirihara fait encore des siennes mais il a beaucoup progressé ».

Seiichi fit un sourire. Tout comme pour lui, leur prodige comptait beaucoup aux yeux de son ami.

« Il va s'assagir et il comprendra bien assez tôt ce qu'est le vrai tennis ».

« Je l'espère… ».

Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant les autres joueurs encore présents évoluer avec grâce sur le terrain. Yagyuu et Niou s'amusaient à faire tourner en bourrique des deuxièmes années en échangeant leur place et personnalité. La facilité qu'avait ces deux-là à se prendre l'un pour l'autre était parfois déconcertante. Mais leur entente était parfaite, ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot ou signe pour communiquer. Seiichi devinait que leur relation était loin de s'arrêter à la sortie du terrain. Il s'en fichait tant qu'ils restaient excellents dans leur parcours, ils pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblait. Plus loin, Bunta et Jackal s'entraînaient à une nouvelle formation avec succès. Leur coordination n'était pas aussi complète que les deux autres mais leurs jeux allaient bien ensembles. Il chercha Renji des yeux ainsi qu'Akaya. Il tourna la tête vers Genichirou le questionnant en silence.

« Yanagi fait des exercices d'assouplissement avec des deuxièmes années sur l'autre cours. Je ne sais pas où se trouve Kirihara ».

Seiichi acquiesça puis se leva.

« Bon, je pense que l'on peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui ».

Genichirou se redressa aussi et tapa dans les mains.

« C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Les premières années, rangez les balles et les filets ! Les secondes, nettoyez le sol ! Les troisièmes et les réguliers, vous pouvez aller vous changer ! ».

Un murmure s'éleva tandis que tout le monde se mit au travail. Seiichi les observa un moment puis prit lui aussi le chemin des vestiaires. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ses joueurs qui vantaient les mérites d'autres équipes et attrapa ses affaires de rechange et son sac pour la douche. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau il trouva une cabine vide et se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans l'étroitesse de la cabine. Il ferma les yeux sous l'eau brûlante qui détendit immédiatement ses muscles puis se laissa aller contre le mur en sentant un léger picotement dans son épaule. Il resta immobile attendant que la douleur s'en aille mais celle-ci persistait et empirait même se déplaçant le long de sa colonne. Il dut se mettre à genoux pour résister à un vertige. Il tenta de garder son calme mais la souffrance dans son dos et la chaleur procurée par la douche n'arrangeaient pas son état. Il voulut se relever pour au moins éteindre l'eau mais il sentait les fourmillements revenir dans ses jambes. Vaincu, il se laissa aller au sol, des larmes de souffrance venant à ses yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Quelques minutes auparavant il n'avait absolument rien. Et encore une fois, l'attaque était venue sans préavis.

Sa respiration commença à se saccader sous les pointes de douleur. Il faudrait qu'il appelle quelqu'un mais sa fierté ne voulait pas que ses joueurs le voient ainsi. Il maîtrisa ses tremblements et parvint à s'asseoir contre le mur. Les minutes passèrent, il pouvait entendre des rires à l'extérieur de la cabine. Les autres partaient et seul le jet d'eau de sa douche empêchait au silence de s'installer.

Cela s'estompait, il commençait à ne plus avoir mal. Il fit la grimace et voulut à nouveau se relever. Cette fois il parvint à se mettre debout et à fermer le jet d'eau chaude. Il se laissa aller ensuite contre le mur, maîtrisant sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il resta encore quelques minutes ainsi, sans bouger. Finalement, tout redevint normal. La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue, les fourmillements aussi. Il fit un petit soupir de soulagement et attrapa sa serviette qu'il avait placée au-dessus de la porte de la cabine. Il voulait rentrer chez lui au plus vite et ne prit donc pas le temps de se laver complètement. Il reprendrait une douche à la maison, là où il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre. Il reprit son sac de produits et sortit de la douche comme si de rien n'était. Trois autres cabines étaient occupées mais il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier qui était encore là. Il s'habilla rapidement omettant la cravate et quitta rapidement la salle d'eau.

Dans le vestiaire, il fut salué par tous les membres encore présents. Il leur fit un signe indistinct avec le sourire et rangea rapidement son sac de sport. Il respira plus facilement quand il traversa la grande porte de l'école. Il fallait qu'il aille voir son médecin. Il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi.

oOo

"Quand cela a-t-il commencé exactement?".

Seiichi réfléchit tentant de se remémorer avec exactitude la première fois qu'il s'était éveillé avec des fourmillements. Il se trouvait face à son médecin, un spécialiste des sportifs. L'homme le suivait depuis son plus jeune âge et il avait entièrement confiance en ses verdicts. Quand il avait appelé la clinique la veille au soir, le docteur avait aussitôt accepté de le recevoir, allant jusqu'à décaler ses rendez-vous. Seiichi était assis sur la table d'examen, le stéthoscope froid parcourant son torse, écoutant les battements de son coeur. Il n'avait plus eu de crise depuis celle de la douche. Ce matin aucun fourmillement ne l'avait dérangé, et il avait hésité à annuler le rendez-vous. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Quoiqu'il en pense, les crises semblaient de plus en plus rapprochées.

"Il y un peu plus d'une semaine. Des fourmis dans les mollets au réveil".

Le médecin resta sans bouger le stéthoscope en l'air. Seiichi vit ses sourcils se froncer et il sentit la peur revenir. Evidemment, ce qui lui arrivait n'était pas normal. L'appareil froid revint se placer sur lui, cette fois dans son dos. Devant le silence du docteur, il murmura:

"Vous avez une idée?".

L'homme ne répondit pas aussitôt puis demanda d'un ton sévère:

"As-tu eu des vertiges?".

Seiichi baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il acquiesça tout en disant d'un ton éteint:

"J'ai eu une perte d'équilibre hier durant ma douche avec des douleurs dans le dos".

"Cela a commencé par les jambes et cela remonte, c'est cela?".

Son coeur se serra, il semblerait que le médecin sache exactement ce qui se passait. Et au vu de sa réaction, cela devait être grave.

"Oui...Je pense".

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui le fixait avec gravité. Il lui fit signe de se rhabiller et retourna sans autre question dans son cabinet. Seiichi remit sa chemise et rejoignit le médecin qui était maintenant au téléphone.

"Je veux un rendez-vous immédiatement...Non, cela ne peut pas attendre le mois prochain...Oui...".

Seiichi s'installa en face du pratiquant et tenta de ne pas laisser remonter la boule d'angoisse qu'il sentait dans sa gorge. Il voyait le médecin perdre patience et ce fait lui faisait peur. Depuis quinze ans qu'il le connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait perdre patience. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la conversation prit fin.

"Tu vas aller à l'hôpital demain matin. Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous au service du professeur Haseda. C'est un excellent médecin".

Seiichi le fixa sans rien dire.

"Je ne veux pas me prononcer sur un diagnostic, je veux que tu passes d'autres examens plus poussés qui permettront de faire la bonne conclusion".

Seiichi tenta de garder son calme. La gorge et le coeur serrés, il osa demander:

"A quoi est-ce que vous pensez?".

L'homme se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa confortable chaise.

"Je...Je pense qu'il s'agit...Du syndrome de Guillain Barré. Ton système immunitaire s'attaque à ton système nerveux, ce qui engendre des paralysies temporaires. Tout d'abord dans les membres inférieurs et ensuite cela remonte le long du corps pour finalement atteindre ton cerveau. La maladie évolue rapidement pour ensuite atteindre un palier. Je pense que tu te trouves encore au tout début et à cause de cela je veux que tu passes une ponction lombaire. Cela nous permettra de savoir si ton système immunitaire est en marche ou pas".

Seiichi ferma les yeux. Il ne comprenait pas tous les détails mais il avait compris que son corps commençait à se paralyser et que cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait plus jouer.

"Comment?".

"Le déclenchement de la maladie n'est pas vraiment connu. Mais elle est souvent précédée d'une infection virale...Comme l'angine que tu as eue il y a un mois. Seiichi, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais il existe un traitement ainsi qu'une opération".

A ces mots, Seiichi baissa la tête, se rendant compte que la situation était beaucoup plus grave qu'il n'en paraissait. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

"Je...".

"Le professeur Haseda est un spécialiste en la matière. Tu seras entre de bonnes mains".

Il attrapa sa feuille d'ordonnance et gratta de son écriture illisible une note.

"Tu donneras cela demain à l'hôpital".

Il reprit une autre feuille et inscrivit cette fois une liste de médicaments.

"Ceci sont des anti-douleurs ainsi que des anti-inflammatoires. Si tu sens des vertiges venir assis toi immédiatement et surtout ne force pas. Evidemment pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui. Tu attends les résultats de l'analyse de demain".

Seiichi acquiesça, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Le médecin fouilla dans son tiroir et en sortit une petite brochure qu'il lui tendit.

« Lis-la à tête reposée ».

oOo

Après avoir quitté la clinique avec ses médicaments, il hésita. Devait-il rester tranquillement chez lui à attendre demain ou bien devait-il aller à l'école? Il décida d'opter pour la deuxième solution. Il devait parler au moins à Genichirou de ses problèmes et lui confier l'équipe. Il se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. Il fallait qu'il reste fort.

Il arriva au collège à la pause de dix heures. Il prit le chemin de sa classe quand une voix amusée s'éleva:

"Tient tient, serait-ce notre capitaine qui daigne venir?".

Seiichi stoppa net et tourna ses indigos vers la personne qui venait de parler. Akaya était installé sur un petit muret en hauteur et le fixait un sourire aux lèvres. Le plus jeune garçon se laissa tomber et s'approcha de lui toujours en souriant.

"Je pensais que notre modèle ne devait jamais manquer un entraînement. Cela ne fait pas très sérieux".

Ils ne s'entendaient pas, c'était un fait. Mais c'était la première fois que le brun l'attaquait aussi directement. Il fronça les sourcils.

"Que fais-tu là? Tu devrais être dans ton bâtiment".

Le regard empli de défi, Akaya s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

"Je t'attendais, capitaine...".

Seiichi pouvait ressentir l'aura de désir face à lui. Akaya était si ambitieux d'aller vers les hautes sphères, de montrer sa supériorité. Alors à chaque fois qu'il se sentait en pleine forme, il challengeait les troisièmes années et le plus souvent les achevait à plat de couture. Sauf Genichirou et lui-même. Renji avait perdu une fois contre le brun et celui-ci ne s'intéressait plus à lui. Et aujourd'hui, il semblerait qu'il soit la cible du petit démon.

"Que dirais-tu d'un petit match après les cours...Capitaine?".

Le 'capitaine' dit sur un ton méprisant lui fit serrer les dents. Il avait tout droit de refuser de par son statut. Mais Akaya méritait une petite leçon, il devait apprendre à reconnaître où était sa place et stopper ce comportement infantile. Il se remit en marche passant près de son jeune joueur tout en répondant d'un ton glacial:

"Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux".

A ce moment, son entrevue avec son médecin avait été oubliée, ainsi que ces problèmes de santé qui le suivaient depuis plus d'une semaine. Akaya était encore à ses débuts, il ne devait pas dévier du chemin. Il fallait qu'il lui rabaisse un peu son caquet.

oOo

Seiichi fixa Akaya. Le jeune prodige était essoufflé et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Cela ne faisait que vingt minutes qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer et Seiichi menait déjà quatre jeux à zéro. Il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, voulant lui montrer que son impertinence était injustifiée et ridicule. Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le brun, il décida de se radoucir et de faire de ce match une évaluation. Il dit assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende :

"Tu as trop tendance à utiliser ta puissance. Le tennis n'est pas que de la force. Il faut aussi savoir utiliser des feintes et des variations".

Akaya serra les dents et releva la tête fièrement vers lui. Une lueur de défi brillait toujours dans ses émeraudes et Seiichi savait que le petit démon ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Il se prépara à recevoir un nouveau service tout en puissance. Il ajouta un petit effet de rotation qui rendit la balle moins rapide et Akaya n'ayant pas venu le coup venir dut courir pour tenter de rattraper la balle. Il la manqua de quelques centimètres.

"Tu dois toujours envisager que le renvoi peut être hors de ta portée et pour cela il faut que tu te replaces rapidement".

Akaya crissa entre ses dents.

"Je sais!".

Dix minutes après, le match était terminé. Akaya s'était laissé tomber au sol, complètement vaincu. Seiichi ne lui avait laissé aucune échappatoire, ni aucun point. Il s'approcha du filet et regarda le brun.

"Relève-toi! Tu dois apprendre de tes défaites comme de tes victoires. Il faut que tu aies plus confiance en toi et que tu apprennes à être moins prétentieux".

A ces mots, Akaya se leva vivement et cracha plus qu'il ne parla:

"Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils! Garde-les pour les débutants!".

Sans même un regard pour son capitaine, le brun sortit du terrain enragé. Seiichi fit un petit soupir puis sentit un autre regard intense sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers son vice capitaine, debout près des bancs de repos. Il s'approcha de lui et accepta la serviette que celui-ci lui tendit.

"J'ai été trop dur?".

Genichirou acquiesça sans répondre et Seiichi se laissa tomber sur le banc, épongeant son visage. Il refit un soupir. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui laisser au moins un set? Mais cela aurait été nourrir de faux espoirs et il détestait cela. Akaya devait le vaincre à la loyale, et avec de l'entraînement il en serait capable. Mais pas encore, il était trop tôt.

Pourtant, peut-être que ce jour n'aurait jamais lieu. Peut-être que les analyses de demain lui interdiront de toucher une raquette pour le reste de sa vie. Il tourna sa raquette dans tous les sens, la regardant avec fixité.

Il sursauta quand la voix grave de Genichirou s'éleva. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce changement. La voix de son meilleur ami avait muée si rapidement que parfois en l'écoutant il se demandait si c'était bien lui.

"Yukimura? Est-ce que tout va bien?".

Il hocha de la tête puis demanda en se tournant vers le brun:

"Est-ce que tu as du temps après l'entraînement?".

"Oui".

"Je voudrais te parler...".

Il se leva sans rien ajouter et se dirigea vers un autre cours où des premières années faisaient des exercices de rattrapage. Il sentit les onyx inquiètes sur son cou un peu plus longtemps, puis le vice capitaine commença lui-même un match contre Renji.

oOo

Seiichi réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la manière d'annoncer la nouvelle à son ami. Après la fin de leur entraînement, ils avaient commencé à marcher au hasard des rues pour finalement arriver sur la promenade de bord de mer. L'air était frais à cette époque de l'année et peu de gens se trouvaient là. Il s'appuya contre la rambarde perdant ses indigos dans l'immensité de l'eau. Au loin, plusieurs bateaux et le ferry naviguaient tranquillement vers leur destination. Il fit un sourire se rappelant des jeux avec ses camarades d'enfance où ils se disaient que ces navires faisaient le tour du monde.

Il ferma les yeux quand la voix de Genichirou s'éleva, brisant le silence.

"Seiichi?".

Un ton légèrement inquiet, il n'utilisait son prénom que lorsqu'il l'était. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais le comportement de son capitaine devait l'intriguer. Il fit un petit soupir puis se retourna pour se poser contre la rambarde et affronter le regard sombre.

"Je souhaite te confier l'équipe...Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer mon rôle pendant un temps...indéterminé".

Genichirou resta silencieux le fixant d'un air sévère, attendant sans doute plus d'explication avant de réagir. Seiichi baissa la tête et continua:

"Je vais passer des analyses demain et le résultat déterminera de mon...Avenir".

"Que se passe-t-il?".

Un ton étonné, toujours inquiet, le brun ne devait pas comprendre.

"J'ai des douleurs, des paralysies, des vertiges par intermittence".

Seiichi, les yeux toujours dirigés vers le bas, vit les mains de Genichirou se serrer. Cette fois la voix fut emprunte d'une légère colère:

"Depuis quand?".

Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il releva la tête.

"Un peu plus d'une semaine".

Cette fois, la réaction de Genichirou fut immédiate. Il l'attrapa par le bras et serra avec force lui faisant mal.

"Tu te fiches de moi! Pourquoi as-tu joué contre Kirihara dans ton état!".

La douleur se propagea aussi bien là où le brun le tenait que dans son coeur qui se serra.

"Je n'allais pas refuser son défi".

"Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important! Sa fierté ou ta santé!".

Seiichi ferma les yeux et murmura:

"C'était peut-être le dernier match que je jouais...".

A cet instant, Genichirou dut réaliser car il le lâcha et le fixa avec une réelle surprise. Il répéta, encore sous le choc:

"Le dernier...?".

Seiichi se frotta le bras puis lui tourna à nouveau le dos pour poser ses coudes sur la rambarde. Le reflux allait et venait sans cesse. Quelques mouettes cherchaient de quoi se nourrir et planaient très bas.

Pourtant le monde semblait s'être arrêté. Seiichi n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Tout était terminé, tout serait bientôt terminé. Quand deux bras vinrent entourer ses épaules, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux le piquer. Mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Il était le capitaine de Rikkaidai, un joueur promis à une belle carrière. Il serra les dents, sa gorge lui faisait mal, son coeur aussi. Une main se plaça sur ses yeux et quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il se laissa aller en arrière contre son ami et laissa les larmes s'écouler.

oOo

"Très bien, nous allons commencer, ne bouge pas".

Seiichi était allongé sur le côté, les genoux repliés sur le ventre et le menton rentré dans la poitrine. Il avait senti la seringue de l'anesthésie un court instant et maintenant toute la partie basse de son dos était en sommeil. Il ne sentait absolument plus rien. Le médecin lui avait expliqué que la ponction était très rapide, ne demandant que quelques minutes. Le liquide appelé céphalo-rachidien était extrait à l'aide d'une grande aiguille sur un site stérilisé entre la quatrième et cinquième vertèbre lombaire. L'homme lui avait dit de respirer normalement sans bouger. Il ferma les yeux quand le praticien lui dit qu'il commençait et après cinq courtes minutes, c'était fini.

Seiichi se sentit soulagé. Maintenant restait l'attente du résultat.

"Tu vas rester allongé sur le ventre pendant au moins deux heures. Si tu commences à avoir des maux de tête, appelle une infirmière elle te donnera un médicament".

Une des aides soignantes s'approcha de lui et l'aida à se mettre dans une position plus agréable. Il la laissa faire. Il se retrouva sur le ventre, la tête sur le côté d'un oreiller. Il aperçut alors sa mère qui le fixait avec un sourire tendre. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'installa sur une chaise toute proche. Elle attrapa sa main et la serra.

"C'est fini maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire".

Il cligna des yeux pour la rassurer. Non, c'était tout le contraire. C'était maintenant qu'il commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Si le résultat des analyses montrait que son taux d'albumine était trop élevé, cela concorderait le diagnostic du syndrome et de par ce qu'il avait lu, il risquait d'avoir des effets incompatibles avec son avenir de sportif. Dans le meilleur des cas, il n'aurait que des douleurs temporaires, dans le pire une paralysie d'un de ses membres. Son médecin lui avait dit qu'il commencerait un traitement aussitôt que les choses seraient claires. Ce traitement permettrait de minimiser les symptômes. Et ensuite, après que la maladie ait atteint un palier, il subirait une opération, afin d'éliminer certaines immunoglobulines par échanges plasmatiques. C'était le seul choix qu'il avait, s'il voulait reprendre un jour une vie normale.

oOo

"Rassemblement!".

Le cri inattendu immobilisa une bonne partie des joueurs. Des balles prêtes à être servies retombèrent durement au sol, des raquettes furent lâchées par surprise. Finalement un murmure d'étonnement s'éleva et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le capitaine et le vice capitaine.

Seiichi pouvait ressentir la curiosité dans la plupart des garçons face à lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les réguliers s'alignèrent, suivis par les autres membres du club.

Il examina chacun de ses joueurs un par un. Yagyuu et Niou reprenaient leur souffle, ils venaient de jouer l'un contre l'autre afin d'améliorer la précision du Swing d'Hiroshi. Bonta faisait des bulles comme à son habitude, étalant par moment la pâte verte sur ses lèvres. Il attendait son tour et n'avait donc aucun signe de fatigue. Jackal était dans le même état. Il n'avait fait que s'échauffer et seules quelques gouttes de sueur s'étalaient çà et là sur son visage. Il ne voyait pas Akaya mais il devinait que le brun devait être caché quelque part dans cette foule. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis une semaine, le jour de son dernier match.

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il devait leur expliquer pour quelle raison il restait sur le banc et ne quittait pas son survêtement. Pourquoi il n'avait pas retouché à une raquette depuis sept jours. Il devait leur dire que son poignet gauche ne bougeait plus aussi facilement, qu'il lui faisait mal à en pleurer parfois. Qu'hier il avait dû s'asseoir en catastrophe pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Qu'il allait devoir les abandonner pour les prochaines sélections.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna ses indigos vers Genichirou. Depuis l'annonce des résultats, le brun avait toujours été là. Il le soutenait à sa manière et l'encourageait par des mots simples. Grâce à sa présence, Seiichi avait réussi à conserver son calme et à ne pas craquer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il se leva et le silence complet s'étendit. Tout le monde prêt à écouter avec sérieux ce que leur capitaine allait leur dire. Il n'avait pas vraiment préparé de discours. Il préférait toujours parler avec son coeur. Mais cette fois, peut-être aurait-il dû apprendre un texte. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse remonter en lui. Sa gorge se serra et il baissa les yeux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il pleure. Non! Il n'en était pas question une seule seconde! Si les autres le voyaient ainsi, ils perdraient courage et foi en lui. Il reprit contenance et respira une large bouffée d'air avant de se lancer.

"Je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous se demande pour quelle raison je ne joue plus avec vous ces derniers temps".

Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

"Je vais vous le dire aujourd'hui".

Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard, un regard qu'il voulut ferme et sévère.

"Il y a trois semaines, j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes de santé. Des douleurs, des paralysies, des vertiges...".

Les yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Le bulle chewing-gum de Bunta stoppa sa course à mi-parcours.

"Je n'y ai pas fait attention au début, mais les symptômes ont persisté et j'ai décidé de voir un médecin".

Le silence se fit plus lourd, ses joueurs semblaient deviner que ce qu'il allait dire allait être terrible.

"J'ai...Une maladie rare appelée le syndrome de Guillain Barré. En gros, mon système immunitaire attaque mes cellules nerveuses. A cause de cela, je ne peux pas espérer continuer de jouer. Et...J'ai décidé de me faire hospitaliser en Décembre afin de subir une opération. Si celle-ci se révèle un succès je pourrais alors revenir jouer avec vous".

Ses joueurs continuaient à le fixer, comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Une voix s'éleva alors légèrement tremblante:

"C'est...C'est une blague?".

Il reconnut un première année dont le jeu était prometteur. Il secoua la tête et fit un petit sourire contraint:

"Malheureusement non".

Plusieurs joueurs s'exclamèrent en même temps, et le brouhaha s'intensifia quand tout le monde se mit à parler. Seiichi recula d'un pas. Il pouvait voir maintenant sur les visages face à lui, la peine, la peur et parfois même l'incompréhension. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues des plus jeunes et les réguliers semblaient encore sous le choc. Il murmura :

"Calmez-vous...S'il vous plait".

Mais sa voix trop basse ne parvint pas à surpasser le bruit. Ce fut Genichirou qui cria assez fort pour les calmer:

"Du calme!".

Le silence revint et Seiichi fut à nouveau le centre d'attention. Il continua à leur sourire, il fallait qu'il les rassure.

"Je ne veux pas que ma soudaine absence influe sur votre jeu! Vous devez continuer à donner le meilleur de vous-même et à progresser. Avant de vous quitter j'établirai des programmes d'entraînement et je vous verrai individuellement. Nous devons remporter notre troisième victoire aux Nationales et n'espérez pas avoir la vie facile même sans moi!".

De petits rires et sourires se firent entendre et voir. Seiichi était respecté par tous et ils suivaient ses directives sans rechigner, enfin quasiment tous. Il chercha encore une fois du regard Akaya, mais celui-ci n'était nulle part visible.

"J'ai aussi laissé des directives à Sanada, il sera mon remplaçant et je souhaiterais que vous suiviez ses instructions".

Les têtes acquiescèrent vivement.

"Bien. Maintenant, vous allez faire de votre mieux...Hum...non, vous allez vous qualifier pour les Préfecturales! Et ensuite pour les Nationales! Et d'ici là, je vous rejoindrai en pleine forme et nous remporteront à nouveau le trophée!".

Il leva le poing droit en l'air et fut suivi par son équipe.

oOo

Révéler la vérité avait été moins dure qu'il ne l'avait cru. Le soutient de tous ses joueurs était réel et il savait qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour ne pas le décevoir. Maintenant, il allait rester fort et il vaincrait sa maladie pour tenir la promesse qu'il leurs avait faite.

Il entra dans la salle du club et commença à enlever sa veste de survêtement. A ce moment, la douleur dans son poignet se réveilla, un pic si fort qu'il lui coupa le souffle. Il s'assit aussitôt sur le banc derrière lui et serra les dents. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses symptômes. De plus, comme lui avait fait comprendre son médecin, une fois le palier de la maladie atteint, il aurait toujours les mêmes douleurs. Soit apparemment son poignet. Il reprit son souffle et patienta. Au bout de longues minutes, la peine passa. Il poussa un petit soupir et releva la tête vers le plafond. Dire qu'il allait rester ainsi pendant de longs mois, qu'il ne pourrait plus arpenter un terrain de tennis, ni même soulever une simple raquette. Mais il ne craquerait pas! Même si l'injustice de sa situation le mettait en colère, cela n'y changerait rien. Il rabaissa la tête et posa ses indigos sur sa main gauche. Rien ne laissait transparaître la peine qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait pas de bleus ou de boursouflures. Seuls ses nerfs étaient atteints, attaqués par ses propres cellules protectrices. C'était vraiment le comble.

Un bruit le fit relever vivement la tête et il sentit un poids dans son dos ainsi que deux mains qui entourèrent ses hanches. Quelqu'un venait de poser sa tête contre lui. Il ne tenta pas de se libérer, devinant qui pouvait faire ce geste. Il posa sa main non souffrante sur celles qui le tenaient, les caressant gentiment. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes quand il sentit l'autre commencer à trembler. Des sanglots de plus en plus distincts s'élevèrent et Seiichi ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-il lui dire pour le réconforter? Il hésita puis chuchota avec douceur:

"Ce n'est pas la fin. Je reviendrai et nous aurons un nouveau match. Et cette fois tu seras si fort que tu gagneras trois sets!".

La voix tremblante répondit:

"Je les gagnerai tous!".

Seiichi sourit et se dégagea pour faire face à Akaya. Celui-ci le fixait, les yeux rougis mais un air de défi toujours présent. La réaction venant de ce petit démon lui fit plaisir. Malgré ses airs de tueur et l'impression qu'il lui en voulait à mort, Akaya semblait tout de même attaché à lui. Il se leva et contourna le banc pour se placer face à face avec le brun.

« Ne pleure pas ».

« Je ne pleure pas ! ».

Mais au lieu de l'apaiser ces mots ravivèrent les larmes du plus jeune qui cette fois se jeta contre Seiichi. Celui-ci, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, l'entoura à son tour de ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Akaya.

« Du calme. Du calme ».

Un bredouillement lui parvint :

« Pou…Pourquoi ? ».

Il n'avait aucune réponse à cette question ; La malchance, le destin, l'angine qui avait été le précurseur.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais laisser tomber. Je vais vaincre cette maladie et je serai avec vous lors des Nationales si vous vous qua…».

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Akaya se détacha en se reculant et cria d'une voix fière mais avec un reste de tremblement :

« Nous nous qualifierons ! Et nous gagnerons les Préfecturales ! ».

Il lui sourit en acquiescant.

« Oui…J'en suis certain ».

Il ajouta d'un ton plus bas :

« Alors la seule chose dont tu te préoccupes, c'est de guérir ! Capitaine… ».

Seiichi agrandit son sourire.

oOo

Voila, il n'avait plus qu'un pas à franchir avant d'être enfermé pour de longs mois dans ce bâtiment. Un pas qu'il avait retardé le plus possible. Il avait réussi à assister aux sélections pour les Préfecturales mais son médecin lui avait imposé l'hospitalisation avant lesdites Préfecturales. Son équipe avait remporté haut la main tous ses matchs et il avait assisté avec plaisir aux performances de ses réguliers. Aucun set n'avait été perdu, simplement trois matchs avaient eu lieu par rencontres. Ses joueurs voulaient lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ils se qualifieraient pour les Nationales, tout en gagnant la médaille de la présélection.

Maintenant il était là, face aux portes en verre de l'hôpital, derrière lui, les sept réguliers, au devant son médecin et ses parents. Il savait que s'il faisait un pas de plus, les portes automatiques s'ouvriraient lui laissant le passage. Il n'avait plus peur de franchir ce pas. Il s'était déjà fait une raison et savait que s'il voulait rejouer un jour au tennis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il jeta un regard en arrière et aperçut les visages encourageants de ses joueurs. Nyou lui fit une grimace comique qui le fit sourire. Akaya évita de le regarder, sans doute toujours honteux de la réaction qu'il avait eu face à son capitaine, plusieurs semaines auparavant.

Finalement, Genichirou lui posa une main sur l'épaule et il se décida à entrer. Après tout, ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques mois, et ensuite il les rejoindrait aux Nationales, où ils décrocheraient leur troisième coupe. Le cœur léger, il avança vers son destin.

**FIN**

Note : échanges plasmatiques : L'échange plasmatique consiste en l'élimination d'une quantité importante de plasma remplacée de façon concomitante par des solutions de substitution de nature colloïdale.

Pour plus d'informations :

SDG : http/www.doctissimo.fr/html/sante/encyclopedie/sa1096syndguillain.htm

http/www.chu-rouen.fr/ssf/pathol/guillainbarresyndrome.html

Échanges plasmatiques : www . 


End file.
